The present invention relates to a fishing leader dispenser which has an enlarged central opening to allow a user to insert a couple of fingers through the opening, to allow the spool to spin around the fingers when drawing leader from the spool.
Fishing leader dispensers are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,297 To Bailey et al. The known leader spools used with leader dispensers generally have a small central hole which does not allow for a user to insert fingers through the central opening.
Further, a common problem with leader spools is that it is difficult to maintain the leader on the spool so that the leader does not unwind unintentionally from the spool when not in use.
The present invention overcomes the known problems relating to leader spool dispensers.